I'm Home
by Roofran411
Summary: This is a small episode in the continuing married life of Petruchio and kate


A bit ..um Sexy but not as much as others. A tiny bit of blasphemy

The song?

Just think "When the going gets tough." that's what I did

the Boyzone version

.com/watch?v=iNOFRLs38xk

* * *

I'M HOME

"Hey, I'm home," she said , crouching down to kiss him as he lay on the sofa. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey." He moved to get up, "fancy a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely but I want to change first. Come up and talk to me."

It had been a long day. The first of the high powered Sunday conferences she would have to attend now as leader of her party; the first time too, since they were married, that they had been apart for longer than 5 hours. She had been up at 5.30 a.m. to be collected at 6 and driven to Heathrow for the flight to Brussels for the first meeting at 8am. And then, meetings through the day till at last, at 9.45pm, she was home.

She started upstairs to their bedroom as he went to the kitchen and put on the kettle.

"Did you have a good day, my love?" he called as he came up after her.

"It started O.K. and went downhill till mid afternoon, then boredom set in. God, I've got to get out of these things."

She was wearing a navy trouser suit with a navy vest style top underneath and navy patent kitten heel shoes.

She kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket.

"These bloody shoes have been pinching all day, and these bloody earrings."

She walked through the archway to their bathroom taking off her trousers, then throwing her top into the laundry basket.

He leaned against the side of the arch, watching her .

"Then the bone in this sodding bra started digging into me."

She slipped down the straps of her teddy, a soft grey satin, fluid and clinging, to take her bra off.

She looked up into the wide mirror running the length of the vanitory unit and saw him looking back at her.

Suddenly, he reminded her of someone.

She flipped her teddy straps back, and said "I feel so grubby. I must wash my face... and then on the plane, my hairpins were sticking in me and nothing I could do about it"

Who was it? She looked at him again, he was lounging against the wall, wearing a dark grey jogging pants and sweatshirt.

"Your hair's getting quite long."

"Mmm, I must get it cut."

"You don't have to for me. I quite like it. I like the way it curls when it's long."

He pulled a face.

She ran the taps and splashed her face. Patting it dry, she met his eyes again in the mirror, then started taking the pins out of her hair.

"What have you done with yourself today?"

"Not a lot. Got up late, went down the corner shop for the Sunday papers, cooked myself breakfast and read the papers, ...went for a jog, had a shower, went down to the pub for lunch...came back, watched telly for a bit, did the crossword and sudoku in the Telegraph, watched some more telly and ...thought about you."

She watched him in the mirror, looked down for her hairbrush and back up. He was still leaning against the arch wall, hands in his pockets, one foot crossed over the other. He had taken off his sweatshirt and his joggers had slipped down over his hips showing the muscles of his groin.

Someone ... recently.

His head was bent downwards slightly but he was still watching her through his lashes.

Almost menacing.

A little _frisson_ ran down her spine.

Her stomach twisted.

She moved a little, sideways, along the vanitory unit, still meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"What were you thinking about me?

A step or two more.

"Oh, you know... this and that."

She nearly had a clear space, one more step, she turned and ran.

He was faster and grabbed her arm as she passed him.

Their impetus threw them backwards onto the bed; she used it to pull out of his hand and bounce out of the room. A little shriek of laughter escaped her as he caught her on the landing but it was awkward and he tripped and fell, pulling her down at the top of the stairs.

She wriggled to get away but his weight held her .

They stared at each other, warily, assessingly: she could feel the little hiccupping giggles forcing their way up. He pulled both of her hands above her head, held them in one of his and searched for her breast with the other. There was the sound of stitches ripping.

"Oh shit Piers! Mind my teddy, it's new and it was very expensive."

"Sod your bloody teddy, buy yourself another one, you can afford it."

She wriggled again and her head slipped over the edge of the stair.

A gurgle of laughter escaped from her.

"For God's sake Piers, we'll fall down the bloody stairs. "

He put one of her hands on a banister.

"Bloody well hang on to that then and we won't."

She squirmed and lashed out with her legs; one foot rocked the small table behind them, there was a crash, a tinkle of breaking glass. They paused in their tussle.

"_You_ did that! " he accused piously ."I hope it was that bloody awful vase your auntie gave us as a wedding present."

She kicked again but his weight was full on her and he pushed her legs wide apart with his thighs.

Speculating brown velvet eyes stared into laughing green ones.

He fumbled between them, the sound of her teddy ripping again and he slid his erect cock into her.

They were both breathing fast, her eyes closed slowly and her lips parted.

She took her hand from the banister and put both arms around his neck, her fingers dug into his hair, down his back.

"Yes." she murmured.

He took her with hard fast thrusts, then long slow ones, fast again, over and over, until she was making soft low sounds deep in her throat, and he was saying her name over and over again.

"I'm going to come Kate.. I have to ... I must. I can't..."

Eyes still closed, she nodded slowly. They came together violently, explosively, lying at last breathless and shaking with laughter.

He brushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"That was quite something." he whispered against her throat .

"Yeah...it... was ...o. k. -ish ...I suppose."

She shrugged.

"Bitch! You know you didn't mean that."

She laughed, twisting his hair into a curl around her finger.

"You've been plotting this all day, haven't you?"

"No!" he protested. "It was completely spur of the moment, although I must admit I had every intention of having you sometime tonight."

"You have that intention every night, _and_ morning, _and_ any time in between. "

"And don't you love it."

She nearly had it then; a DVD,

"You reminded me of someone, just then."

He started to get up.

"Who...Christ, Kate, there's bloody glass everywhere. Don't move. "He stood."Careful, put your feet on mine. I'll pull you up and lift you over it. "

As she stood, he put his arms under her bottom and lifted her, then she saw his back in the landing mirror .

"Oh God!" laughingly horrified," You should see your back. You won't be able to take your shirt off in the gym for a bit. Scratched to hell and back! "

"Had your claws out, did you, my little cat?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, a scowling pretence of a threat.

"That's him!" gurgling at the connection. "That's who it is. That's who you remind me of. The DVD we watched the other night ... the knights ...you know ... Count Adhemar!"

"Count ...Adhemar?" incredulously. "...but _he's the baddie_!"

"Of course he is! That bloke always plays the baddie. Rufus Thingy. You and him and Adhemar are exactly alike. Byronesque."

"Byronesque?" he spluttered with laughing indignation."Don't you mean Byronic ...Byronesque! There's no such a word and if there is, I don't..."

"Don't be so bloody pedantic. Whatever! Of course you are," she interrupted."Byron. The three of you! Like Byron! Mad, Bad and Dangerous to Know."

"And you love me." he smirked smugly.

"And I love you."

0 0 0 0 0 0


End file.
